Little Red Riding Hood
by I love Kick Ausally and GeCe
Summary: "Names, Red, Red Riding Hood. Messenger and protector of immortal beings." The Guardians face a new threat, but this time they need help. So they call on Red, the newest and most educated of all Immortals. She and Jack Frost just don't seem to get along. But will that change when he get's a glance of her mysterious personality? T – for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. I wish I owned Jack Frost though.**

**Authors Note: This is my second fan fiction, just thought you should know that. I saw Rise of the Guardians and came up with idea. I have no clue why. My imagination is just weird like that. Anyway , I loved the movie and hope you like my story. It takes place after the movie shortly before Christmas. Please review and tell me what you think. **

Jack Frost smiled at the work he had finished. A small town was covered in a dazzling blanket of snow. Waiting the morning when kid would come out and play in it. He was just about to float away when a shadow stopped caught his attention. Glancing in the alley below him, he saw a caped figure step into the light. Jack intrigued by the strangely clad figure, leapt down into the alley. Facing the figure he realized it was a girl, a very short girl. A salmon colored cape came to her mid thighs. She wore murky black leggings and jet black boots that stopped below her knees. The rest of her body was hidden in the closed cape. Jack couldn't observe her face inside the deep hood. He was about to speak, but the girl beat him to it.

"Jack Frost, I presume," her voice was sweet and harmonic. "I doubt you could be anybody else dressed like that. I have a message for you from Santa Clause." Getting over his amazement and surprise, Jack found his voice.

"Yep that's me Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun and winter," smirking he continued. "You now have my permission to swoon over me." It didn't seem possible, but his smirk got bigger.

"Oh Please, boy you're not much to look at," Jack's smirk vanished.

"Neither are you, I mean who goes around hiding in a red cape." Jack's comeback sounded weak. The caped girl only laughed as an answer. After a few moment of uncomfortable silence, Jack spoke. "So who are you exactly, and what's North's message?"

Jack could have sworn she smirked but couldn't be sure, because of the hood. Placing her hands on her hips, reviling her slender waist. She wore ink black short shorts and a dusky gray low rise top. A pocketed raven black belt adorned her waist and black biker gloves, her hands. Jack Frost attention was drawn from her amazing figure when she spoke. "Names, Red, Red Riding Hood. Messenger and protector of immortal beings."

**I will not post the second chapter until it's finished and until I have at least ****10 ****reviews, plus at least ****1**** follow, or favorite. Sorry for making you wait and sorry it's so short it looked longer when I wrote it on paper. I promise the next chapter will be longer. If you want some spoilers or more info on Red Riding Hood please PM me. Thanks for reading sorry for any grammar errors.**

**_I love Kick Ausally and GeCe out_**


	2. Chapter 2: Room Mates

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters. I don't own Red's name but her personality came strait from my imagination.**

**Hey guys. I didn't get my 10 reviews, but I did get a bunch of follows and favorites which I am happy about. I couldn't wait any longer so I decide to post the next chapter now. Don't worry I won't have a review goal for this one. I have a question for you though.****_ Do you think I should continue the story in third person or switch to first person? If so whose point to view?_****. **

** Without Further ado chapter two. Hehe that rhymed.**

**_Previous chapter:_**

_"So who are you exactly, and what's North's message?"_

_ Jack could have sworn she smirked but couldn't be sure, because of the hood. Placing her hands on her hips, reviling her slender waist. She wore ink black short shorts and a dusky gray low-rise top. A pocketed raven black belt adorned her waist and black biker gloves, her hands. Jack Frost attention was drawn from her amazing figure when she spoke. "Names, Red, Red Riding Hood. Messenger and protector of immortal beings." _

"To answer your second question, Santa wants you to come to the North Pole immediately." she lowered her hands hiding, once again her petite figure.

"What if I don't want to see old North," Jack smirked at the hooded figure.

"You have no choice," the girl continued. "I have permission to do whatever means necessary to make sure you make it to the North Pole." Jack couldn't tell whether she was pleased or not. Before Jack had time to react, the girl grabbed a small globe from her cloak. Within seconds she whispered her destination and threw the globe behind Jack. She pushed the young guardian into it. Jack fell out of the portal near North's feet. Looking up he realized that all the other guardians were already there. Bunnymund stood near the fire warming himself, tooth was busy ordering her fairies around, and Sandy had fallen asleep. Standing up Jack gave an angry glance towards Red, who had followed him through the portal.

"Jack, good you're here," North's Russian accent voice boomed. "We have some important business to discuss with you." Tuning to Red he spoke, "Thank you Miss Hood, for bringing Jack here. Please make yourselves comfortable." He nodded towards both Red and Jack. In a few moments Jack was atop his stick, as far away from the fireplace as he could get. Looking over her saw Red nearing the coat rack. In a swift motion she untied her cloak and placed it on the hook. Jack almost fell off his stick when he saw her face.

She had flawless tan skin and gorgeous emerald eyes. Her lips were thin and had the perfect pink color. Not a single flyaway could be seen on her braided chocolate locks. The perfection that was her face, took Jack's breath away. Red took the only non-occupied seat near the fire. Jack only stopped gaping at the enchanting figure, when North spoke again. It would be a lie to say he didn't take quick glances at her, though.

"I have summoned you her because we face a new threat." North's voice sounded grim. "The threat is none other than Vivian Storm." He paused to let the news sink in. "I know this because last night she attacked here at the Pole. All of a sudden it was raining; thundering and thick clouds covered the sky. It never rains here at the poles, so the only one who could accomplish this is Storm." Worried mummers were heard throughout the room. They stopped when North's deep voice continued, "As you all know Christmas is just 2 weeks away and I am much too busy to defend the North Pole alone. That's why I have called you all here," he sighed. "I have also summoned Red Riding Hood, since she's an expert on all immortal beings. Plus none of us has actually dealt with Storm before."

"Wait, Wait, Wait," Jack interrupted. "Who exactly is this Vivian Storm?" North looked towards Red, who nodded.

"Vivian Storm is much like you, Jack," Red detailed. "She controls storms like tornados, tidal waves, hail, thunder, you name it, and she can control it. For centuries she has done her job and not so much as talked to another immortal. That is until now." Red's stopped and looked directly at Jack before continuing. "Recently there has been a lack of storms on the planet. The other guardians and I thought nothing of it. Thinking about it now we realized that she has planned something, something big." Red finished now turned back to the fireplace, but Jack wished she would talk more, just so he could hear her voice.

"So my friends," North stood in the middle of the room. "I have had some rooms prepared for your stay. ." He was about to say more when Jack spoke up once again.

"Why do we need Little Red Riding Hoods help?" He smirked towards the small girl. "It's not like she will be helpful, I mean what a messenger can do." The burnet had heard enough.

"You forget that I'm the protector of immortal beings," Red stood up her anger quite clear. "I have a lot of special skills, and know more about immortals than anyone else." A small smile played on Bunnymund's lips as he observed the tiny girl. She now stood beside Jack's staff, which he sat upon.

"You talk big for someone so small." Jack taunted down at her. That was the last straw. With a sudden kick the girl sent the surprised Jack Frost to the floor. Before he could get up Red stood over him, a furious look on her face.

"You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of," her once musical voice now sounded deep and cruel. "So I suggest you lay off, Frost. Ohh, and don't call me little. It doesn't matter what the fairy tales say." She stormed off after that. Picking himself up, Jack turned his attention back to North.

"One more thing, Jack," North went on as if nothing had happened. "Since you got here late and I only have three guest rooms." Jack wasn't sure her liked where this was going. "You'll be rooming with Miss Hood." Could this get any worse?

**So what did you think? Sorry it's not that long either but the next chapter will be longer. I will post the next chapter when it's done and after I have at least ****1 ****new follow and ****1 ****new review. I know, I know I'm already going back on what I said before. Sorry I just want to know people like my story. It might take a couple of days for the next chapter since I'm a slow writer and I write on paper first.**

**_Do you think I should continue the story in third person or switch to first person? If so whose point to view? _**** I know I asked this at the beginning, but I gonna ask it again in case you skipped over my author note. **

**Please PM if you have any questions or want spoiler or just more background to the story. **

**Thanks for Reading. Sorry if it's not the best spelling or grammar use. I'm still in school and I'm not perfect. Love you guys. **

**I love Kick Ausally and GeCe out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mabey I Like Him

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Red Riding Hood. I do however own my take on her.**

**Authors Note: I would like to thank ****Kelly awesomeness**** for pointing out that I use smirk too much. ** **I had no clue I used it so often. I feel bad about it, so I made an effort this chapter not to use it as much. Thanks again for being honest with me. Sorry for any other words I use too much. I'm still learning. Feel free to point out anything I use too much or other mistakes I make. **

** I would just like to point out a few things about Red so everyone knows what I don't exactly point out in the story. She is an immortal exactly 116 years old. She is a messenger and guardian of immortals, you already knew that. She's beautiful, kind of like the goddess of beauty of the immortals. (Boy I use immortal a lot.) She never has to worry about her appearance it's all natural. She's got an unlimited closet so she changes her clothes more than anyone else in the story. She is kind of dark so only wears dark red, black, grey, dark green and white colors. She doesn't usually take sides and know more about immortals than anyone else. She doesn't need to be believed in to be seen. She has a six sense which tells her when she's near immortal and where to find them. Also, she doesn't show him emotions very often. That's about all I can think of now. Sorry for using she so much. PM me if you have any questions about her or any other character. **

** I only got one person answering my question previous chapter so I think I've decide to stay in third person. I might change it later though if I really need to get in depth of a person's feelings. **

** I have another question for you guys. Have any of you seen the TV show Ultimate Spider man. I recently watched the complete season one on Netflix and went fan girl crazy. Love it and am a big fan of Peter x Ava/ Spider man x White Tiger pairing. Also love the character Danny/ Iron Fist he's my new cartoon character crush. Looks like Jack Frost has some completion. Anyway, ****_what would you guys think if I made a fan fiction for the show, Ultimate Spider Man?_****Would you read it? Even if you don't watch the show?****It would be a romance. Doesn't worry I would still continue this one. Please write your answer in the review or PM me. **

** Once more thing. If you like My Candy Love fan fictions or just like my writing (I doubt it), Please read my fan fiction ****Red, Violet, and Blonde****. You can find it through my profile. Thanks to whoever read through this all. I don't know if I would. **

**Without further ado ****Chapter Three: Maybe I like him****.**

**Previous Chapter**

_ "One more thing, Jack," North went on as if nothing had happened. "Since you got here late and I only have three guest rooms." Jack wasn't sure her liked where this was going. "You'll be rooming with Miss Hood." Could this get any worse? _

" What you want I to room with Little Miss Can't take a joke, "Jack blurted out. Glad Red wasn't in the room to hear him.

" Sorry, Jack," North was unfazed by Jack outburst. " Tooth rooms alone and Bunnymund and Sandy already are rooming together. The one room left is the one you're sharing with Miss Hood.

Jack mumble under his breath as a yeti led him to the shared room. Jack floated beside the yeti trying to get out of this situation. Up a few floors they went until they reached a small door. Two similar doors could be seen down the hall. The Yeti spoke something, Jack couldn't understand, while point at the door. The brown fury creature then walked away. Jack soon figured out what he meant. Before entering the room, he detected Bunnymund walk up behind him. Jack whirled around a grin plastered on his face. It disappeared when he noted the kangaroo's look.

" Leave her alone, Mate," He spoke in an Australian accent. " Leave her alone for her sake and yours," Jack wondered why the kangaroo was acting so weird.

" Why?" challenged the confuses guardian. He wonders if there was something more he should know about Red.

" Just do as I say and no one should get hurt." The Bunny left Jack alone wondering what exactly had come over his fellow guardian.

Shrugging his shoulder, Jack entered the room, still fuming over Bunnymund's behavior. He noticed that a two bed occupied the room. One to the left the other to the right. Thank goodness thought Jack. Red sat crossed legged on the right side bed. Her back to the young guardian. She didn't seem to notice his presence in the room. A leer played on his lips as he floated over to her. Careful not to make a sound, he landed on the floor just behind her. Preparing her reaction, Jack placed his freezing hand on her warm shoulder.

" Hello, Jack" Her simple tone made him jerk his hand up. "You're probably wondering how I wasn't surprised by your hand." Jack took a seat on the other bed obviously awaiting an explanation. She sighed, " I can sense another immortal being presence. That's one reason I'm a messenger." She stopped and looked into Jack, sapphire colored eyes. She beamed and gesture to the bed he sat on. " That one's yours, if you didn't already guess. Sorry about the whole knocking you to the floor thing. Jack's smirk told her all was forgiven. " But, I'm still serious about not calling me little." His grin disappeared.

The moment was interrupted d when Tooth opened the door. " Opps, Sorry I didn't knock. Anyway it's time for supper." Following Tooth the three them made the way to the dining room. Glancing in fount of him , Jack focused on certain alluring figure. She stood tall and seems focused. Something that he wasn't always. One detail he notices was that she didn't look like she had any fun. A dilemma with a simple fix.

Reaching the magnificent dining room, the three took seats along the long table. The other guardians were already there even Mrs. Clause. Delicious food was place infrequent of the guest. Jack couldn't enjoy it much due to the looks Bunnymund kept glaring at him.

"So Red, what other info can you give us on Vivian Storm." Tooth's queried. All attention was directed turned to the brunette.

"Nothing much, really," Swallowing her mouthful. "Like you, I've never met her," She became quiet in concentration. "She's allergic to carrots," she turned back to her plate.

"Wait! How do you know that," Bunnymund snorted.

"It's my gift; remember I know the most random facts about immortals." She took a bite of the rook in her hand. "Those different traits you have, I know all of them," her gazed fell on Jack then. His eyes met hers and she looked away. Jack couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking of.

"Do you know everything about us?" Bunnymund seemed almost panicked.

"No! Just main stuff like you ability's, where you are, and how you came to be." The kangaroo relaxed. "And some more things," she murmured. Her gazed fell once again on Jack.

**Time Lapse.**

Dinner was finished and everyone had retired to their rooms. Jack stayed behind to speak with North. He would never admit it but North was like a father to him. Santa was his go to for advice, since he was so wise.

"My, Boy, I would recommend you to be careful around Miss Hood." North spoke finally. "I don't know much about her, none of us really do." He turned to face Jack. "It does you good to heed her warnings. She's right; you don't know the extent of the powers."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of what a little girl can do," bantered Jack. North could tell there was no way to change his mind.

"Just be careful," They now stood outside the shared bedroom. They said their goodnight and the old man left Jack alone. Entering the bedroom, Jack soon grew accustom to the darkness. Being careful of his steps Jack made his way to the left side bed. Looking across the room, he could just make out the petite figure of Red, in her bed. Sighing, he laid down in his own bed.

**Couple hours later dead of night**

"Jack, Jack, Wake up!" The first thing he saw was Red, her hand on his arm. An ink tank sleeved nightgown covered her slender figure. It just reached past her butt. Silky, smooth, shoulder-length, tresses rested on her shoulders. Her eyes were what got him up. Seriousness and fear filled them.

"What!" it was the first serious look she had ever given him? It awoke him instantly.

"She's here," Jack didn't need to know more. Grabbing his staff he followed Red out of the room. They met with the others in the Hall. North was there too. The group made their way down flights of stairs, until they reached the globe room. A cloaked figure made its way to the giant globe. It stopped and suddenly spoke.

Why hello Guardians," the voice sent chills up everyone's spines. "I'm glad you're all here," the figure turned to face them. The coal colored cape reached the floor, its hood hid the face of the figure. Reminding Jack of a certain brunette. "So that I can take you all down at once." Two hands emerged from the cloak to pull down the cloak. Fiery, red locks reached her waist. It flowed in such a way that reminded Red of clouds. The waves surrounded her once pretty face, now hideous with evil desires. "Prepare yourselves Guardians." With that she threw back her cape, a dark aqua blue dress adored her shapely body. The sleeves went down to her mid hand giving them a dainty look. A grin appeared on her lips, and before anyone could react she hurled an ice ball towards Bunnymund. It clubbed its target, knocking him unconscious. The other looked at each other fear and confusion on their faces.

An evil chortle turned the attention back to the Witch, who had taken to the air. Strong tornado like winds surrounded the room, making escape impossible. Jack leapt into the air, ready to attack Vivian. The wind didn't listen to him and he only fell back to the ground. Tooth tried next, her wings fluttering; she made a beeline for Vivian. The tornado winds were too powerful and Tooth was caught in its spiral spin. North looked at her feeling helpless without any weapons on him.

Sandy was ready now; he shot to the air tail of sand following him. His flight was the only one not affected by the storm. Rain began to pour above him, he retreated, and knowing sand and water didn't mix well. Jack had enough, his staff point toward her and he was ready to fire.

"Don't worry Jack Frost, I haven't forgotten about you," she cackled. Her hands formed a ball of fire that sped towards the young guardian. Jack knew it was too massive to doge. So he prepared himself for the extreme pain or death that would follow the impact. He never felt it, only the pain of him hitting the floor and the pressure of someone landing atop him. Opening his eyes he noticed Red on him. Her eyes met his and she spoke. "Jack," She yelled to be heard over the howling winds. "Are you okay?" Concern masked her face. He nodded, but she didn't move from atop him. Jack secretly enjoyed the closeness of their bodies and wondered if she did to. "Jack, I'll distract her. I need you to get her feet on the ground."

"Why?" He hollered back. Looking towards Storm who was now focused on North.

"Just does it!" the urgency in Red's voice stopped him from asking anymore. Finally getting up Red proceeded with the plan. "Vivian Storm, I would expect you to making a tidal wave on some poor country's shore." Vivian whirled around now aware of Red's presence.

"Who might this little runt be?" Storm obviously didn't know about Red's pet peeve. "No matter it's time for you to meet your end." A meager fire ball shot in Red's direction. A quick leap and she was out of harm's way. It surprised both Vivian and Jack, but Vivian regained her composure first. Another mound of fire, a move giant one, came at her. Hopping out of the way once again, Red made it look easy. Jack then began to focus on his mission.

How could he get Vivian to the ground? Ice weighted a lot, right? Aiming his staff, ice sparked out at the monsters feet. Shattering sounds were heard on contact. Looking up he watched Vivian plummet to the ground. Huge ice block enclosed her legs. The storm ended and she growled at him. Raising her hand she pointed at Jack but nothing happened.

"I'll get you yet Guardians!" She roared. Smoke surrounded her and when it cleared she was nowhere to be seen. Only an empty block of ice remained. Getting off his knees, Jack made his way to the girl. She appeared unharmed, but that didn't make Jacks concern for her disappear.

"Are you okay, Red?" he now stood next to the brunette. She was about to shout some smart retort, but then she saw his worried expression. She sought out a more thoughtful reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused loathing what came next. "Thanks for asking." It made her sick, but the grin he gave her made it better.

They turned their attention back to the other Guardians. No one was seriously hurt and within a few moments everyone was heading off to their rooms. Goodnight and we'll talk tomorrow were uttered out by the six immortals as they parted ways.

Jack fell into step with pint-sized girl. His six foot figure towering over her barley 5 foot one. The sixteen year old, looked over at the eighteen year old boy. Just being near him sent shivers up her spine. Or maybe it was the fact; she was wearing a skimpy nightgown in the North Pole. Looking over at him she began to gape. He was good looking; she would never admit it though. The way his snow colored hair lay atop his head. His frost covered sweatshirt, brown pants, the fact he wore no shoes. The paleness of his skin or maybe how he held his staff. All added to his whole.

They halted outside the bedroom door. Jack turned towards her, his sparkly blue orbs gazing into her own green ones. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Grabbing the door handle he turned it and entered the room. Nothing more was said as they got into bed.

Red couldn't believe it. She actually cared what he thought. It made her depressed to see him hurt. The way she felt when he smiled at her. Expecting him to say something at the door. Hanging on his every word. She was worried about her appearance for the first time in a hundred years. Not that it could get any better. Dreaming about his arm around her waist. Wishing she was taller so she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. What! Red was ashamed of her thoughts. She hadn't even known him twenty-four hours yet, and she was head over heels. No! She didn't like him at all. She was better than this. Red wasn't about to fall in love with just anyone.

Turning on her side, she looked over at the young guardian. He slept so softly. Frost now covering his pillow. He laid atop the covers, obviously trying to stay cold. How sweet, there she went again. Rotating on her stomach she places her pillow over her head. Why was it so easy to fall for him? Not being able to take it anymore, she walked to the window seat. Looking up at the moon she muttered her complaints.

"Why, Man on moon, why him? I don't even like him," She sighed. "He can't be the one, it would never work." Stopping she thought before continue in a voice even more silent, if you could believe that. "Maybe, I do like him." As impossible as its sounds, Red swore the moon blinked at her.

** Well there you go chapter three. I was really proud of the length of this one. Longest one yet. I also tried to focus on Red falling for Jack and a little of Jack falling for Red. **

** I would like at least 3 more reviews, favorites, and follows. I won't post the next chapter until I'm done with it. Hopefully that's next week. **

** Here are a couple of points if you skipped over the authors note above. **

** Here's this chapters question: ****what would you guys think if I made a fan fiction for the show, Ultimate Spider Man? Would you read it? Even if you don't watch the show?**

** Check out my other fan fiction for the game My Candy Love: ****Red, Violet, and Blonde.**** You can find it through my profile. **

** Please PM any question about characters, ideas for the story, plain old question, or just if you like PM people. Thanks for Reading. Sorry for any grammar errors or words I use too much. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Love you guys. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Claire out**


	4. Chapter 4: Haunting Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin. She's an artist and an illustrator to my stories. And she recently drew a bunch of drawings for this story. They are beautiful and make my characters come to life. She even inspired part of this chapter and the future of this story. She's awesome and I have no clue what I would do without her. I probably wouldn't be a writer if it weren't for her. Her drawings inspire many of my stories. I love you girl and don't you ever forget it. Be sure to check out her Story: **

**~Frost King and Ice Queen a Rise of the Guardians story**

**special thanks to my beta: TheGrammarHawk.**

**Please read the rest of my author's note at the end of the chapter.**

******Warning. The story rating has changed to T due to this chapter. Don't worry it will only be one paragraph. I will give you a warning before so you can skip it. I was surprised at myself for writing it. It's not too bad but I know some people don't like it. **

**Chapter 4: Haunting Past**

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_"Why, Man on moon, why him? I don't even like him," She sighed. "He can't be the one, it would never work." Stopping, she thought before continuing in a voice even more silent, if you could believe that. "Maybe, I do like him." As impossible as its sounds, Red swore the moon blinked at her. _

Mid-morning sun rays flooded through Jack and Red's window, reaching the face of late sleeper Jack Frost. Slight stirring was heard from Jack's bed. The bright sun would not allow him to sleep in any longer. No matter which way he turned, the rays found a way to annoy him. The sun rays told him that he had overslept, he wondered by how much. Sighing he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Red's bed was made perfectly and the short girl was nowhere to be seen. A bright tomato red cloth caught his attention. Red had left her beloved cloak unattended at the end of her bed. A small grin made its way to Jacks lips and he floated across the room.

Glancing around, Jack assured himself that he really was alone. He shakily reached down to the soft fabric. It had barley left the bed when the bedroom door flung open. Jack's back faced the door, but the light footsteps gave him a good guess at who had caught him. All his fears were confirmed when a familiar musical voice spoke.

"Hey sleepy-head get…," Red halted. Jack could feel her burning holes through the back of his head. Dropping the cloak he turned around to face her. His hands rose above his head in surrender and he attempted to explain.

"Look Red, you were gone…," he never got to finish. Red's ice cold voice interrupted him.

"You touched my hood! No one has ever been stupid enough to even come near it when I'm gone," She spit out. She appeared ready to kill him right there.

"I'm sorry, Red," Jack attempted an apology. Red's arm slammed into his chest pinning him to the wall. Fire blazed in her eyes and she wouldn't remove her arm. Jack's attempts to free himself were in vain. The tiny girl was a lot stronger than she looked and Jack mentally kicked himself for leaving his staff on his side of the room. Remembering her previous threat, he wondered what_exactly _she was capable of.

"Listen well, Jack Frost," Red leaned closer to his face. "If you ever touch my cloak again," her arm pushed even harder, rendering it harder for him to breath. They were now kissing distance apart. "There will be no more Jack Frost!" Releasing him, Jack bent over trying to get his breathing to normal. Rubbing his chest he grabbed his staff and departed the room. Red had barley closed the door before she sank the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

Why was she so defensive? She had probably frightened off the first guy she might actually like. One solution popped into her head. It would kill her pride and take an ocean sized amount of humility, but Jack Frost was worth it.

**Time Lapse**

Red walked into the dining room, a simple German style dress adorned her slim figure. A burgundy skirt flowed from her emerald corset. A cream colored top with sleeves below the shoulder completed the dress. She sported almond lace up boots that just passed her ankles. Glancing around the room she sought out a certain frost boy. He was seated at one end of the table, Sandy and Tooth on either side of him. She tried observing his expression, but he turned his face away. A groan escaped her lips as she took her seat beside Tooth. Bunnymund shot her a dashing smirk from across the table.

Ignoring him, her attention turned towards Jack, who was having some oatmeal trouble. His small spoon was stuck in the goopy substances. Light tugs would not free the distressed spoon. He slammed his fist into the table in frustration, accidently hitting the spoon's handle. The bowls contents went flying, towards the tables other occupants. It splattered over Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy. Red's pig-tail braids were saved by her quick reflexes. Cold stares landed on Jack, seeking out an explanation. He only gave them a sorry smile.

"What's the big idea, Mate?" Bunnymund yelled. "Plastering us with oatmeal," Tooth and Sandy nodded their agreements. Red fought back a grin. It reminded her of many similar oatmeal mishaps in her past. Thinking of the past brought back unwanted memories that Red soon pushed aside.

A slight screeching was heard as Jack pushed his chair back and exited the room. The room fell silent as the others worked the sticky mess from their fur, hair, or sand, all thinking over Jack's behavior and the mess he had caused. Red's mind was consumed with questions and guilt. Not being able to take it, she pursued the guardian of fun. Her sense told her that he had wandered outside. Great, going to him meant dressing up warmer. Rushing to her room Red slipped on higher charcoal colored boots and a thick ashen coat. Grabbing some dusky gray knitted hobo gloves, she was off. Her cloak caught her eye, and reminded her of the true reason she was going after Jack. Slipping it on, she was now prepared for her small quest.

She was soon trudging through thick snow. Following her sense, Red fought back the chills that crept up her legs. Pulling the hood up, comfort surrounded her. This hood was a part of her; it was a statement of her. A small patch of ice came into view. Nearing it, Red realized that it was a little pond. Skating on that ice was none other than, Jack Frost. His previous embarrassment had left and he seemed calm. Red wondered if he was still mad at her for her earlier outburst. Standing on the pond's edge, she waited for him to notice her. It seemed like minutes before the youngest guardian noticed her. The hood drawn over her face gave him a Déjà vumoment.

"Tell North I'm not ready to see him," he harshly yelled.

"Clause didn't send me," she replied. Her mouth was open as if she wanted to say more but nothing came out.

"Well, then who did send you?" He went back to skate walking. "Certainly you didn't come for yourself little miss don't-touch-my-hood!" Realizing what he said, he gave Red a fearful glance. Seeming unaffected by her hated nickname, she remained in the unmoving position.

"No." She held no anger in her voice. "I came because I care and because I..." Taking a deep breath, she threw back her hood. "I'm sorry I exploded earlier, it's just…"Gulping she looked down to the snow covered ground. "The one true possession I have in this world. The only thing I have left of this life."

Only the sound of blowing wind could be heard. Red didn't lift her gazed from her feet. A cold touch lifted her chin up, so she faced the towering guardian. Red bit her lip wondering what he would say. His cold fingers remained and Red secretly loved his icy touch.

"I forgive you, Red," Jack murmured. His hand dropped to her arm. Placing it just above her elbow, he took a step closer until they were kissing distance apart. Jack closed his eyes and leaned in. Red found herself leaning in too.

"We should probably go back to the workshop." Red was surprised to hear her own voice. Jack released her arm and stalked away. She silently cursed herself for not kissing him. Falling into step with him, Red didn't bother to pull up her hood. Jack loved how the wind blew her two short braids.

A distant wolf howl caused Red to move closer to Jack. He wondered why such a scary girl would be frightened of a little wolf. "What's wrong, Riding, spooked by a little wolf?" He taunted. She made no comeback, but he could she a brief emotion in her eyes. The rest of the walk was silent, but Jack couldn't help but notice how close Red stuck to him.

**Time Lapse: After Dinner**

A small group of immortals occupied Santa's sitting room. Dinner had been fashioned and the group was busy coming up with an attack strategy.

"Storm is much stronger than we previously thought," the Jolly Man began. "I think that it will take brain power, not strength to beat her." Everyone nodded their agreement. "Miss Hood, all the information you have given us to this point has been very helpful. I know it's against your standards but is there any more information you could give us? Any bit would help immensely." Red sighed knowing what the right thing to do was.

"I have a code which tells when and when not to intervene in immortals' affairs." Her constant shifting showed her comfortableness. "It also tells me how exactly to do it. But most importantly it tells me when to reveal information on other immortals." She looked up from her lap to the faces of the five guardians. "I guess this is one of those times." She paused as if pondering what exactly she could reveal. "Vivian Storm was a Scottish princess many years ago. She didn't want to be princess, for she would rather be out shooting her bow and arrows. She had three younger brothers, brave father, and a dignified mother, who she shared a great adventure with. **(A/N I will love you, if you can guess who Vivian is based off of. Don't worry if you don't know, I still love you.) **Well one day Vivian, whose real human name I'm not at liberty to reveal, went out riding. It was the same as any other day, shouts of joy, and flying arrows were shot. Out of nowhere a great storm rolled up and she was caught up in it. Unable to find her body she was presumed dead."

"No! She was not dead, rather born as Vivian Mage Storm. She controlled all storms and had a little bit of magic up her sleeve. She did her job for years without any problems. She even dated Pitch Black a few years back. Her only weakness is the ground. She needs to be in the air to use her powers. That's all you should know," finished Red, glad she was done.

"Where can we find her?" questioned Tooth. Red closed her eyes and began sweeping the planet for Vivian. Her constant breathing was the only thing heard throughout the room. Opening her eyes, Red ended her trance.

"She is currently at her castle in Scotland." The silence was broken when everyone began talking at once. Each person had his own idea of how to attack Storm.

"Silence!" North roared. "We will discuss this tomorrow. A good night sleep will do us all good." His sternness told everyone that it wasn't up for discussion. No one dared argued as they went their separate ways. Not one word was uttered from Jack Frost or Red Riding Hood as they prepared for bed. Maybe it was from embarrassment of earlier events that day, or maybe it was the fact that they couldn't seem to have a civil conversation with each other. Whatever the reason, award silence surrounded the room as both fell asleep.

Jack awoke with a start to cries of pain and horror. Sitting up his eyes fell to only other living being in the room, Red. Sweat dripped down her broad forehead and drenched her short nightgown. The bed sheets were twisted around her legs and her lips were constantly moving. Her painful cries broke Jack's heart.

Jumping out of bed Jack made his way to Red's side. Frantically he began to call her name. Nothing! He tried again, only this time louder. Still Nothing! With fear coursing through his veins, Jack thought of another approach. One idea came to mind, one which Jack wasn't comfortable doing to Red. Summing up his courage, (yes the great Jack Frost was a little scared) and grabbing her petite shoulders, he gave her a gentle shake. This time she reacted to Jack, but not in the way he hoped. The terrified girl began struggling and fighting him! Even sleeping this girl was strong, he gripped her even harder. She screamed even louder and fought harder, when he shook her again. Taking a deep breath, he lifted her so she was in a sitting position. Now he began shaking her without stop, and calling her name. Red's struggling stopped and she went limp in Jack's arms. Terror seized Jack one again, but disappeared as soon as it appeared. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she wrapped her arms around Jack.

"Jack," Red mumbled focusing on him. Looking down to the tangled sheets, she tried to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes widened as realization hit her and tears began to pour down her cheeks. She buried her head in Jack's chest and gripped Jack's sweatshirt in her fist. He felt her begin to shiver violently. It wasn't crying or the cold that shook her uncontrollably. It was fear and that scared him. Placing his arms around her he drew her in closer. He just held her, until the shakes subsided. Her breathing began to slow down, and he spoke.

"Red, What were you dreaming about?" He breathed into her ear. Resting his chin on her head he continued. "Why were you screaming?" She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I...I...I," her eyes fell to her bare legs. "I…I was having a nightmare about my past, but I'm fine now." She spoke as if trying to reassure herself she was okay.

"No! You're not!" Jack could tell she was lying. "Red, your one of the toughest girls I know, and whatever your dream was about really petrified you." He surprised himself with determines. "Just tell me what it's about," he softened his tone and took her hands in his own. She was shocked by his electric touch.

"Fine, go wait over there." She gestured towards the window seat. Jack obeyed her instructions but couldn't help glancing at her butt as she began fixing the sheets. After a few short moments she joined him. Her eyes were fixed on the moon, Jacks were fixed on her. "Jack Frost, the story I'm about to tell is private and is to stay between you and me." She looked into his eyes now and he stared back into hers. "I also want you to let me talk without any interruptions." Jack nodded and Red began her story.

*******Flashback (Author's point of view) ******

A younger brunet, sixteen to be exact, was walking along a forest trail. Her short locks were stuffed inside her scarlet hood. A small wicker basket full of goodies rested on her arm. Her name was Scarlet and she was on her way to her grandma's house.

The girl knows full well that she needed to stay on the path and wondering off, into the dark part of the forest, was forbidden. But, she was in a hurry, for today was her one month anniversary with her boyfriend. She desperately wanted to get back with enough time to get dolled up for him. Her mind began pondering the quickest way there and back. One answer kept popping up in her head: A shortcut through the dark woods. With no other idea, the girl left the safe path.

Even though it was mid-day and very sunny out, no light made its way into the dark woods. She had no time to be scared and hurried along her way, wondering what dress she should wear that night. That is until a deep voice made her heart leap into her throat.

"Excuse me young girl." It was like a deep growl and shook Scarlet to the bone. Taking a glance behind her, she observed a lofty shadow. Something about the figures sent shivers up and down her spine.

Remembering her manners she replied. "I'm sorry sir, if would just excuse me." Turning around she walked away as fast as she could. A fury paw grabbed her shoulder and Scarlet froze.

_Warning: it starts getting scary here_

"Not so fast," she could feel his breath on her neck. He began to sniff her and she became aware of two things. One, this was no man but a wolf of sorts. Two, she should of stayed on the path. Too bad she realized that one too late. "You look tasty," he licked his chomps and Scarlet dropped the basket as his claws dug into her round cheek.

_Warning: You may want to skip this part_

Blood poured form her fresh cuts. He bit into her shoulder and pulled away flesh. Scarlet was sure she had never felt more pain in all her life. His claws found her waist and tore into her hip and belly. His other paw left repulsive cut marks on her left arm as she fought against his hold. His teeth's next targets were her legs and soon they got their wish.

Having had his fun, the wolf breathed into her ear "Boo." Scarlet took flight, his evil laugh following her. She had only gone a few feet before her body collapsed to ground. Blood flowed freely from her wounds and Scarlet didn't know how to stop them. A single question ran through her head: Am I going to die? She stared at the moon above and asked the question aloud.

A woodcutter found her a while later. "What in the … Oh no!" He started down at the dying mess of a girl before him.

Seeing her last shred of hope, Scarlet called out to him. "Help me please! Help I'm going to die!" With her final words she looked at the woodcutter's bearded face.

"Better put her out of her misery." Scarlet shut her eyes as he raised his axe and swung. Everything went black for the Scarlet.

She awoke felling an odd sensation through her body. Sitting up she became aware of her clean skin. No traces of blood or cuts were found on her body. In fact it looked more dazzling than ever before. She wondered it was all just a horrible dream. The blood covered axe beside her, told her otherwise.

"How do you like your new body?" a soft voice spoke. She glanced around but saw no one. "Do not be afraid, little one," The voice buzzed in her ear. She spun around but the owner of the voice could not be seen.

"Who are you and what do you mean new body?" Scarlet demanded.

"I am the Man on the Moon. You can't me see me, because I'm on the moon." How could she hear him then? "Listen up my dear; I will only say this once." She decided to take his advice and listen. "I have made you and immortal. I have also given you a new body so you can complete the task you will be given. First of all, you will be a messenger to immortals. I have given you the six senses which allow you to locate any immortal on earth."

"Secondly, you will be the protectors of immortals. If any are in danger, attacked, or threatened you must protect them. I have given you the abilities and tools to do so."

"Third, you are the immortal of beauty. Many men will fall for you, but only one is meant to spend forever with you. Trust me my dear you will know him when you meet him."

"Lastly, your name is Red Riding Hood. Now my dear wear your name and cape with pride. All your questions will be answered in the future." With that the voice was gone and Red was left to ponder all he had said.

****** End of Flashback (Still in Third person) ******

Tears fell down Red's tiny face as she finished her story. Jack took her in his arms and for once she didn't fight him. They sat in each other's embrace. One trying to comprehend the story, and the other trying desperately to forget it.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I've just been very busy with papers for school and band practices and preparing for a puppet performance. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. It's my favorite so far and defiantly the longest one yet. So I hope that makes up for the long wait. I have great respect for all those people who can post a new chapter each day. They amaze me, because it takes me at least a week to write a chapter and another week to type it up. . Okay now on with the rest of my author's note.**

**Goal:**** 5 reviews, 1 favorite and 3 follows.**

**Hey guys I decide to have a reward system for reviews! it's not much but I think it's pretty cool. Every big ten (10, 20, 30… and so on) I will give a virtual reward. Here's the list.**

**~ 10th review: A virtual cupcake and hug from me( already awarded)**

**~20th review: A hug from Tooth Fairy and Sandman**

**~30th review: A ride in North's sleigh**

**~40th review: An autographed Easter egg from Bunnymund**

**~50th review: A kiss from Jack Frost! Only one though because he's mine. * laughs evilly***

** The tenth review award has been awarded to Shine956. I don't think I'll ever get past 30 though. OH well hopefully this will encourage you guys to review. **

**My question for this chapter is: If I were to write a sequel to this story would you read it? I didn't get any answers to my last question so I won't be writing an Ultimate Spider Man story.**

**Guess What! This story now has a community! I am pretty happy about that. So now more people can find and review my story. **

**My cousin helped come up with a cute name for Red and Jack. Reck! I love it. Some others could be Frost Hood, Jack Hood, and Red Frost.**

**Do you know what I saw in a book? Every time someone talked they used the word said. I'm actually really proud of my story now! Because I use better words than just said when people speak. **

**Please check out my other stories and community:**

**~Red, Violet, and Blonde- a My Candy Love story**

**~ Songs from Kickin'it- a Kickin'it songfic**

**~Never Realized – a Shake it up one shot**

**~Kickin'it with Kids - a Kickin'it community**

**Thanks for reading my boring author's note! Love you guys. 3**

**Special thanks to my loyal followers (forgive me if I spelled you name wrong)**

**Shine956**

**Eophi**

**All others who have followed, reviewed, and Favorited this story.**

**Thanks for my: 19 follows, 15 reviews, and 15 favorites**

**~I love Kick Ausally GeCe out**


	5. Chapter 5: Limp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or anything else you recognize. I do however own Vivian Storm. **

**Also, I realized that a lot of writers make North's words fit his accent. I've tried that but just can't do it, so just use your imagination whenever he speaks.**

**Thank you guys so much for the 11 reviews last chapter. I've never gotten so many for one chapter before. I'm so happy that people like my story. **

**My beta hasn't been responding to my messages, so I went ahead and posted this chapter. When she gets back in touch with me I will post the fixed version of this chapter. Sorry ahead of time for any errors. **

**Chapter 5: Limp**

**Previous chapter:**

_Tears fell down Red's tiny face as she finished her story. Jack took her in his arms and for once she didn't fight him. They sat in each other's embrace. The one trying to comprehend the story and the other trying desperately to forget it. _

Coldness nipped at her skin and seemed to surround her. Yet oddly enough she felt comfortable. These were the first things Red felt, when she awoke, unsure of where she was. It felt so natural. She snuggled in close wondering what could bring such feelings. Her tiny ears picked the constant flow of someone's breath, someone who wasn't her. Her eyes shot open to take in her surroundings.

She lay on her bedroom's window seat, head resting on Jack Frost chest. His arms were comfortably wrapped around her petite waist. Red nearly screamed. What were they doing or thinking falling asleep like this? Memories of last night filled her mind. Another nightmare, being awakened by Jack, telling him about her past, crying in his embraces. Sighing Red wished Jack had never seen her in that state. Deciding it was best if she got up, red made the actions to do so. Jack's arms only tightened around her. Oh great! He was one of those sleepers. After a few more attempts, Red knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Well, not without awaking Jack or hurting him.

Another sigh left Red's mouth, as she settled back into Jack's sleeping form. The light raising and lowering of his chest brought her comfort. She felt oddly relaxed, and as if they were the only people in the world. Ugg she hated these cliché movie feelings. It made her sick and confused. She felt so open with Jack, yet there were moments when she wanted to kill him. She openly loathed the idea of kissing him, but deep down she wanted more than anything. Red laid there in Jack's arms, trying to assemble her thoughts about him. She was unaware of how much time had passed before he awoke.

His eyes fluttered open and he shifted his body before realizing there was a girl atop him. Red looked up to his face. He wore a slight grin, as he began softly stroking her hair. Both spoke and a comfortable silence covered the room. Red had always though silence between two people, was awkward and unnecessary. However today she felt as if it was the most peaceful thing on earth. Nothing needed to be said, as the two immortals held onto a moment the desperately never wanted to end. Of course like every perfect moment, it had to end.

A loud knock at the door, made Red jump from Jacks arms. Groaning he opened the door. Bunnymund stood there looking board. "Breakfast is reading, mates," Bunnymund informed winking at Red. She ignored his flirting as usual and focused on Jack who looked…jealous! Before Jack could do anything he would regret, she spoke up.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Bunnymund." She spoke, forcing a smile upon her face. The Easter Bunny nodded before leaving. Closing the door she turned to Jack. "You go ahead, I have to get ready," Jack did as he was told and left the room, leaving Red alone. Turning around she began the task of dressing. Slipping off her mini nightdress, she pulled on a pair of skin tight, raven black skinny jeans. Next she threw on a matching skin tight sweater. She then slipped her feet into a pair of shiny ink colored compact boots. Her hands were soon adorned with her favorite pair of biker mits. To finish it off she slipped on her raven colored belt and famous red cloak. After observing herself in the nearby room, Red left to join the others.

**Time lapse: After breakfast**

Breakfast was uneventful, and our favorite group of immortals had retired to the sitting room. North had spent a good portion of the night coming up with a plan, now he was describing it to his quests. "I think that it's best if some of us attack Storm head on, while another one comes and attacks from behind when she's distracted. " Silence filled the room as, the others waited for him to continue. "So when we get there, I vant miss Hood to sneak around and attack Vivian while we distract her." He smiled, obviously pleased with his idea. "Is everyone in agreement with this plan?" The group made verbal agreements, but Jack said nothing.

Instead he burst out, "I don't think Red, should be sneaking around Vivian's place alone!" All eyes turned to him, wondering what had brought this outburst.

"Miss Hood is very qualified to this herself. She'll be fine." North tried to reassure him. Jack Frost however, wasn't convinced.

"Vivian nocked us all off that other night as if we were flies!" Jack nearly yelled. "What's she going to do to someone like Red?"

"What do you mean someone like me?" Red broke in. "I'll have you know, I wasn't given the title defender of immortals for nothing." She tuned to North then. "I'll be will be fine with the mission." North nodded, but Frost wasn't finished yet.

"Red, Vivian is one of the greatest threats we've ever faced!" He slowed down hoping everyone would see his point. "I just don't think you should go alone."

"She won't be alone; we'll be there also, distracting Vivian." Tooth Fairy had now stepped in trying to settle Jack's worry. "We'll never be far away." She gazed into his eyes, wondering why he was so worried. Wasn't it just a few days ago when he couldn't stand to be in the same room as Red. What she found surprised her. Jack groaned knowing full well he had lost this one.

"Fine," he mumbled. The others started discussing details of their attack, but Jack wasn't listing. He was busy staring at Red. Her braid laying down her back. How she seemed to talk with such ease. The way her emotions were so difficult to read. He found her personality very attractive. Jack's staring time was cut short, when everyone made way to Santa's sleigh.

Within a few moments the beloved sleigh was flying through the air. Jack kept glancing over at Red, wondering about these strange new feelings. Over three hundred years of being alive, and still had never felt like this about anyone before. Before long the sleigh excited the portal. All eyes turned to the lush magnificent Scottish country side. Even though they all had seen it before, it still amazed them how beautiful Scotland was. One of the greatest perks of being a guardian was the chance to travel all over the world.

Everyone tensed up when a crumbled Scottish castle came into view. North let the team down hidden behind a cluster of bushes** (I have never been to Scotland, so I'm not exactly sure how it should look. I've only seen it in movies.) **"No sense, in letting her knows we're here." North muttered as they exited the sleigh. Even the burly elf was nervous.

In swift quick moments, the group of six made their way to the castle. Ivy and other green plants grew up the side, and choked out the moldy stones. Fallen stones laid abandon around the yard. Extensive holes covered the whole building, making it appear more unstable. Broken glass windows rested high on the grey building. It must have been quite a sight in its glory days, but now all it was just a reminder of hard times.

Reaching the door, the burnet haired girl crept away to find another entrance to the old building. "Prepare yourselves," North breathed to the other guardians. Hands tightened around swords, staffs, and boomerangs. Gulps and deep swallows came from the throats of all five immortals. "I'll count to three, "continued north. "One…Two…Three." Slowly the group opened the giant swinging doors.

Cautious steps were taken as they entered the room. All eyes searched for any sigh of living beings. The only sound heard was the groups quiet breaths. Reaching what seemed to be the middle of the room, the five stopped. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop and sound like an explosive. The room was very dark, and the only light came from the open doors. A sharp wind blew past the Guardians, causing the heavy door to close. The loud bang caused them all to jump. Menacing crackle came from an undetectable part of the room. Our favorites five stood frozen thought four of them would deny it was because of fear. The other wouldn't say anything at all. Another gush of wind brushed past them and the curtains were removed from the windows. Allowing light to fill the whole chamber. It was quite large room, with a red carpet spread across the floor. A few small doors aligned the different walls. In the center of the room, there was a grand staircase. The scariest thing was Vivian storm standing atop it.

"Well hello Guardians," an evil croak came from her chapped lips. "So nice of you to return the visit I made to the North Pole." A sickly-sweet smile played upon her lips. An aqua colored dress hugged her slim figure, giving attention to the good parts. Her unruly fire red curls played gracefully down her back. If it weren't for the deep evil inside her, shiny out she would be considered pretty. Who are we kidding she would be gorgeous. "I left so soon the last time, that I wasn't able to thank you properly." A tooth grip broke out on her face, but it wasn't at all welcoming or becoming. "But I won't miss my chance this time." With that she lifted into the air. The sky surrounding the castle became dark and cloudy. Lighting lit up the dark outdoors and thunder cracked, shaking the castle. The five took their stances and awaited Vivian to make the first move. All were silently hoping Red would get there soon.

"Vivian, I want to know what you want!" Tooth Fairy's voice rang out. Surprising everyone including herself. "Why are you attacking us? We never did anything to you!" The grin disappeared from Vivian's face, but was replacing by an even uglier look.

"You want to know! You want to know why! The redhead shrieked. "I'll tell you why! It's because you're you!" Her anger filled the room. "The Man in Moon chose you." The storm outside raged harder, to match Vivian's anger. "He chose you to protect the children, to be loved by all. Every time a child loses a tooth, they place it under their pillow, hopefully awaiting a visit from the Tooth Fairy." The said fairy backed up, fear evident on her face. "When Christmas comes around, all the kids write letters to Santa, and leave cookies out for the jolly old fat man." Vivian spat.

"Every Easter the children playfully search for eggs. Enjoying candy and think of the Easter Bunny who left it. At night all children receive dreams from a Silent Sandman." Her eyes raged with fire as she eyes the five Guardians. "And whenever there's a snow day, the children all thank and blame Jack Frost! But when it rains and storms, no words are said about me." Sadness filled the witch's eyes but disappeared almost instantly. "I'm never thanked or even spoke of. Never needed to protect the children from danger. Never chosen to be a Guardian. In truth I'm nothing to children of the world." Realization hit all five instantly, and the almost felt sorry for Vivian Storm, almost.

"So I've decided to change all that. What happens when the beloved Guardians don't do their duty? What happens when there aren't any Christmas presents, Easter eggs, snow days, dreams, and no one to take the teeth?" A deep chortle escaped her dry throat. "They won't believe in you anymore. Then they'll need someone else to believe in, someone who's more dependable. That's where I come in, Once you're gone I'll be the one children believe in and love." Her wicked sneer, sent shivers up and down the group's spines. "Since none of you will be dying anytime soon, I'm going to rid the world of you. That's why I'm doing this, Tooth Fairy." Tooth whimpered in fear, at the thunderous voice of Vivian.

"Now I'll finish all of you at once." Another dastardly leer spread across her face. After that it seemed like hell **(1)** broke lose. Strong winds filled the room, and Tooth was swept away. The other four stayed grounded, but they weren't giving up anytime soon. Within seconds ice, fire, sand, boomerangs, and swords were flying. For the first time, the Guardians realized just how good Vivian Storm is. She was relentless, but so were they. The odds, unfortunately, were not in the groups favor** (2)**. The four were now cornered against one of the four stone walls. Fire burned from the witch's' palms as she observed the doomed figures.

Which one's life to end first? A hideous look covered her face as she stared at the Guardians. There was a sound of a gunshot, and Vivian felt a bullet wiz past her. A tang of fear shot through her, she turned around to face the gun holder. The heavy winds ceased and the Guardians were released from the strong hold. Tooth's limp form fell from the sky, and landed a few feet away from the four. Vivian gazed focused on an undersized figure, standing atop the stairs. Gun held in biker gloved hands, a hood covered her head, and the cape of it flowing gracefully behind her.

"Vivian Storm, I presume. Who else could have such wild hair" Jack Frost smirked at the cloaked figures line, remembering full well when she used a similar line on him.

"You dare, make fun of me! Your gun doesn't scare me." A sneer spread across Vivian's face as she spoke. "Who are you by the way?" Vivian took a few steps closer to the mysterious figure as did the figure.

"I'm Red Riding Hood, and you should know there's no way to kill an immortal." The Guardians recognized Red's calm voice.

"Well I'm going to be the first to try. How would you like to be my first experiment?" Vivian didn't wait for an answer, and soon a ball of fire was soaring in Red's direction. With a graceful flip, she landed behind Vivian. Outraged Vivian fired again. Just as before, Red leaped out of harm's way, landing on her feet. No emotion spread across her now uncovered face. Her hand reached back into her cape, to withdraw a little axe. Realization spread across Vivian's face as it zoomed through the air. A gasp of pain left Vivian's mouth as the axe found its way into her leg. Silence filled the room, as her slim fingers, pried the weapon from her bloodied thigh.

"Ha, it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me girl." Vivian snarled, tossing the dirty weapon away from her.

"That was a warning, Storm. Stop what you're doing now or I'll be forced to do far worse." Red stated picking up the discarded axe.

"Never" hissed Vivian, as another mound of fire flew in Red's direction. Getting caught by surprise, Red's escaped leap was sloppy. After barley missing the blazing inferno, she tumbled to the ground. Jack Frost quickly rushed other side, reaching under her arms he pulled her to her feet. Red's eyes never left, and was virtually unaware of her other surroundings. She desperately wished she had paid more attention to the others.

Vivian once again raised her hand and sent another inferno, at Red. Without hesitation she sprang out of the way, forgetting of the white haired boy standing directly behind her. Unable to respond quickly enough, Jack's body took on the full impact of the fiery ball. Red's eyes widen in fear as his body came in contact with the fire.

"Jack!" She cried as his limp body fell to the floor.

**Author's Note: So sorry it took me so long with this chapter. I really tried to have it done by the release date of the Rise of the Guardians movie. But I caught an extreme case of Writer's Block, which only could be cured by watching the movie. So for three weeks I wasn't writing this chapter. I hope for the next one to be out soon and the rest to take shorter time then these two chapters. Plus I only have 4 weeks left of school.**

**Hey guys I decide to have a reward system for reviews! It's not much but I think it's pretty cool. Every big ten (10, 20, 30… and so on) I will give a virtual reward. Here's the list.**

**~ 10th review: A virtual cupcake and hug from me (already awarded)**

**~20th review: A hug from Tooth Fairy and Sandman (Already awarded)**

**~30th review: A ride in North's sleigh**

**~40th review: An autographed Easter egg from Bunnymund**

**~50th review: A kiss from Jack Frost! Only one though because he's mine. * laughs evilly***

** The tenth review award has been awarded to ****Shine956.**

**The Twentieth was given to ****Keyblade Princess 13. **

**Please check out the poll on my profile and vote for my next story. Or you can vote for it in the reviews. Here are the options. **

**Trying To Be Normal - a Kickin'it story**

** Red Is the New Black - a Kickin'it story**

**Through With Guys - an Austin & Ally story**

** Not Just a Girly Girl - an Austin & Ally story**

**A Summer Band - an Austin & Ally story**

**Summaries are on my profile. Please vote either in the poll or in a review. Thanks**

**Please check out my other stories. **

**1. Sorry for my use of language**

**2. I couldn't help but think of the Hunger Games when I wrote this.**


	6. Chapter 6: Challenges

**Author's Note: So sorry guys for the long wait. I'll explain why after the chapter. Please read and review. Sorry for any errors. **

**Dedicated to: ****DakotaDog612**** for your reviews. They make me smile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Rise of the Guardians**

**Chapter 6: Challenges **

**_Previous Chapter_**

_ "Ha, it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me girl." Vivian snarled, tossing the dirty weapon away from her. _

_ "That was a warning, Storm. Stop what you're doing now or I'll be forced to do far worse." Red stated picking up the discarded axe. _

_ "Never" hissed Vivian, as another mound of fire flew in Red's direction. Getting caught by surprise, Red's escaped leap was sloppy. After barely missing the blazing inferno, she tumbled to the ground. Jack Frost quickly rushed other side, reaching under her arms he pulled her to her feet. Red's eyes never left, and was virtually unaware of her other surroundings. She desperately wished she had paid more attention to the others. _

_ Vivian once again raised her hand and sent another inferno, at Red. Without hesitation she sprang out of the way, forgetting of the white haired boy standing directly behind her. Unable to respond quickly enough, Jack's body took on the full impact of the fiery ball. Red's eyes widen in fear as his body came in contact with the fire. _

_ "Jack!" She cried as his limp body fell to the floor._

Fear that was the first emotion that Red Riding Hood felt. Fear for Jack Frost's life. It was quickly replaced by quilt. Guilt for not paying closer attention to her surroundings, which had caused Jack to end up like this in the first place. Within seconds that emotion was replaced by anger. Anger towards herself, anger to Jack's situation, and anger towards the Witch who had started this all. Red felt all these feelings but only acted on one.

Still boiling, Red flung a mini throwing knife at Vivian Storm. Pinning Storm's dress to the floor. As the witch struggled to free herself, Red attacked with a flying kick to the face. Sending Vivian sprawling into the wall, tearing her precious dress in the process. Plucking her knife from the floor, Red sent it through the air once more. Now trapping Vivian to the wall. Turing to the Guardians, Red ushered commands.

"Get Jack to the North Pole, I'll finish up here." She demanded refocusing on the task at hand.

"What about you," Bunnymund shouted.

"Santa Clause, you and Tooth Fairy, take Jack to the pole. Easter Bunny, you and Sandman stay with me." She responded. Without hesitation North and Tooth carried Jack Frost limp body, to the sleigh. Red returned her attention to the enemy. Who by now had freed herself from the wall's imprisonment. Her gaze fell on Red, a new hatred filling her eyes.

" You wretched little brat!" Vivian spat. "I should've ended your life when I had the chance. I won't make the same mistake twice." Instead of her vile grin, Storm's face was cover by a much beastly scowl. If it was even that.

" Please Vivian, You've never had the chance." Hood spoke with confidence. A challenging looks fixer on her face as she backed up with the leftover Guardians. The three stood tense and ready to attack.

The earth below their feet began to shake with great tremors. Fear and realization hit the group as they sought cover from the now falling debris. Within seconds they three immortals were under a nearby table. All eyes stayed trained on the starter of this horrid Earthquake. The said individual stood unmoving as bits of ceiling continue to fall around her. Questions whirled through our fearless hero's heads as the world continued to shake around them. Vivian's face cracked another leer as she moved forward. Her eyes were unblinking, and processes, giving her an even more so frightening look.

"Vivian, you're a coward!" Red shouted above the crashing stone. The earthquake stopped immediately as Storm awaited Red to continue. "You come at us with storms and earthquakes but, you're too afraid to face us in without powers." Red smugly smirked at the flabbergasted Vivian. "Because you know we would beat you." Sandman and Bunnymund exchanged grins catching onto Red's plan.

"You're nothing to me, not a challenge, not a threat, and I'm not frightened by you." Vivian sneered, but wasn't at all threatening. The group just smirked at her attempt to sound brave. Crawling out from under the table, the three stood relaxed as Vivian tensed up.

"If that's so how about going hand on hand with all three of us. I mean if we're nothing to you it shouldn't be much of a challenge." Dismay flashed on Vivian's face as she thought of a way out. "That's if you're not too scared." Red added with a victorious leer.

"I find it tedious to repeat my words to you. Of course I'm not afraid in fact let's start now." She said lowering herself to the ground, cutting off her weather power control. Bunnymund began the fight by throwing his boomerangs at Vivian's lanky frame. She useful dogged the first but the other tore her sleeve. She returned the attack with an ice ball. This scattered the three.

Red took out her two knives for her mysterious cape, and sent them in Vivian's direction. They struck their target with a direct hit. She crumbled to the floor. Sandman came closer as she got up with shaky steps. A bow and arrow appeared in thin air and fell into Vivian's arms. Her first arrow went flying into Sandy's sand shield. He fell back as she loaded her bow again. Red shuddered at the accuracy of the arrows, knowing just how good Vivian was in her former life. Grabbing her sword she swung at Vivian, catching her by surprise. Not to be bested by such a weakling, Vivian transformed her bow into sword. Its gold handle was inlaid with jewels. The two females were soon engaged in a thrilling sword fight.

Vivian was using her anger and throwing mad blows towards Red, who backed up with each block. Red came to a stop when her hips hit the large dining table, Vivian didn't let up and began swinging more madly. Two swords clashed and both swordsmen began using their strength to push the other off. Vivian was stronger and soon Red's back was lying on the table. Bent in an almost 90 degree angle Red struggled to overthrow Vivian. Swords now directly in front of her face Red's mind race with a way of escape. Kicking her legs into the air they made contact with Vivian's chin, and she stumbled backwards. With a graceful backflip, Red now stood crouched atop the table.

Realizing that sword fighting was not the way to go, Red sought another attack. Reaching her wrist back into her cloak, Red snapped on her wrist bow **(I have no clue what this is called)**. Looking up she saw a grand chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. Within seconds Red had a plan. Once again grasped her sword. With a mighty leap she came down on Vivian. The force of the blow thrust her back. A couple more swings Red had Vivian in the correct position. Red Looked up to confirm her place. With her enemy distracted Vivian flung a blow at Red. She sprang back and focused once again on Storm. Just in time to see a flaming ball to fly at her face. Hood Lunged to the side but it caught her hair. Reaching her hand to her hair she felt the frayed tips and the shortened length. Her eyes grew wide as it fell into her face.

Not wasting anytime she shot an arrow at the string holding the chandelier. Vivian began stepping forward "Ha-ha Missed Sweetheart." Red smirked in triumph at Vivian's obliviousness.

"Actually I hit my target," Red simpered. Vivian looked up only to scream as the enormous chandelier fell on her. Everyone flinched and turned away at the sound of shattering glass. Opening her eyes, Red turned to see a very unholy sight. One which made her wants to puke. If that didn't kill Vivian nothing would. Though Red knew, she couldn't die, she was immortal.

Gut wrenching groans came from the death site. Vivian's form began to crawl from the wreckage. With only the use of one arm, her other visually impaled, she slowly dragged herself from under the chandelier. As more of her came into view, the others fought desperately to keep their lunches in their stomachs.

"That is a sight no one should ever have to see," Bunnymund groaned. After a couple deep breaths, Red approached the wounded Immortal. Vivian by now was sitting up, trying hard not to think of the pain.

"Vivian Mage Storm, you are in violation of Man in Moon's law, and you will have to accept the punishment." Red stood in front of the sneering witch.

"What are you going to do, little girl, ground me?" Vivian cackled before coughing up blood. Red reached into her cape and pulled out a pair of odd looking handcuffs.

"The punishment for your actions includes striping your power and banishment." She continued, kneeling down to look into Vivian's aquamarine eyes.

"Banishment from where, Scotland?" Vivian choked out after another painful cough.

"From Earth… Permanently." Red finished. Grabbing Vivian's wrist she locked them into place in the small contraption. Storm put up no fight, due to her fragile state. Pulling out a small snow globe, Red whispered some words before throwing in front of Vivian. "Vivian Mage Storm, I hereby banish you to Pluto, were you will live out the rest of your days." With that she pushed Vivian in the portal. Red stood up and followed the other two out of the castle. To where her next big challenge awaited her.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the late update. My beta hasn't responded to me in 3 Freakin months and I didn't get many reviews last chapter. But I understand that without my beta my stories aren't really that good, and this movie isn't that popular anymore. Thanks for sticking by me. I love you all so much. Each and everyone of you. Your beautiful. I only have two more chapters two go so stick with me a little bit longer please! Thanks. **

**Does any one want to beta this story? If so PM or review me and I will contact you back. It's just my beta hasn't answered me and I'm sick of waiting for 3 months. She's great and all but I need an answer. Anyway, please contact me if your interested in betaing (?) this story. I will give you credit. **

**Only two more chapters to go, and one's an epilogue. I will be starting a new story soon, so please check my profile for a poll on my next story, or vote on one of these titles and summaries in a review. **

**Trying To Be Normal: **Kim left Seaford and her friends when she got an offer to be a star. Three movies and two tours later she's back and ready to feel normal again. But how can she with paparazzi following her 24/7, Crazy ex's, and a new student at her beloved Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Will Kim's life ever be normal again? **A Kickin'it story.**

**Red Is the New Black: **Kim is a deadly secret agent with a killer bite. When her new mission winds her up in Seaford, she realizes she might have bitten off more than she can chew. With the help of some friendly Karate students and their sensei, Kim might just make it to the top agent status:Red. **A Kickin'it story.**

**Through with Guys: **Ally has had enough with guys. She's tired of writing breakup songs and wants to focus her career on something new. So she heads to a small town in the middle of nowhere, for a month-long getaway. Everything perfect till she meets a country boy who's desperately falling for her. Will she go back on her promise to be through with guys. **An Austin & Ally story**

**Not Just a Girly Girl: **Austin is a bad boy foster kid who's never stayed at a foster home for more than six months. And he doesn't plan on breaking his record now. So when he wind up in the home of Daddy's girl Ally Dawson he's sure this will be his shortest stay ever. That is until he learns the secret that Ally is not just a girly girl. **An Austin & Ally story. **

**A Summer band: **When R5's tour ends, they are more than happy to be spending their summer in a small town. But what they don't plan on is this little town changing their lives forever. **An R5 imagine story. **

**Please vote on my poll or in a review. Thanks. You're awesome. Just letting you know the truth. **

** Sorry again for any errors. I am horrible at proof reading my own stuff. **

**Please review, follow and favorite. It motivates me to type faster. Thanks for all the ones I have so far. They mean so much. I just want to hug you all. You are amazing people. Even those of you don't have an account and can't follow and favorite my story. **

**Specile thanks to:**

**Sabrina Bryant **

**AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn**

**DakotaDog612**

**Here's my award standings.**

**~ 10th review: A virtual cupcake and hug from me (already awarded)**

**~20th review: A hug from Tooth Fairy and Sandman (Already awarded)**

**~30th review: A ride in North's sleigh**

**~40th review: An autographed Easter egg from Bunnymund**

**~50th review: A kiss from Jack Frost! Only one though because he's mine. * laughs evilly***

** The tenth review award has been awarded to ****Shine956.**

**The Twentieth was given to ****Keyblade Princess 13. **

**Thanks for reading. Only two more to go. **


End file.
